1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device in which a passive element or a sensor element is combined with a silicon substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 19 shows a structure of a conventional electronic circuit device in which a passive element is combined with a silicon substrate (for example, refer to JP 09-8180A (FIG. 1)).
A group of active components 100 made on a silicon substrate and a group of passive components 101 are mounted on a surface of an insulating substrate 102. A circuit pattern (not shown in the figure) is printed on a front surface of the insulating substrate 102, and the circuit pattern electrically connects the active components (diode, transistor, IC, or the like) 100 to the passive components (resistor, capacitor, inductor, or the like) 101.
The conventional electronic circuit device combining passive elements with a silicon substrate consequently has a problem of a mounting area and a volume becoming large.